Phonius
| english = | anime = [[EP058|''Kaptain Komasan!]] | english name = | seiyu = | game = }} is a character that appears in the [[Yo-kai Watch (anime)|the ''Yo-kai Watch anime]]. He is a TV director for various programs. Personality History Prior Events At a young age in the hospital, he was visited by his uncle who claimed that he had encounters and souvenirs like the scale of the mythical Merman (Gyioppiara in the original), the fang of the Loch Ness Monster and the belt of Gray Alien #7. Even though Phonius knew that his uncle was a door-to-door salesman, (Yaki-imo shop owner in the original), he was still impressed with his stories. Season 2 Debuting in EP058, Phonius discovered the human forms of Komasan and Komajiro at the Gourd Pond Museum where he planned to make a show starring the two of them after seeing Komasan being impressed with the exhibits. From EP059-EP064, Phonius starts the "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" show where Phonius utilized different props and actors to pull off legendary things that Komasan would find like the Loch Ness Monster, the Amazon Caveman Jular Geroe (Danota Tsusan'o in the original), Gray Alien #7, some lost treasure, and a Yeti. In ''Kaptain Komasan and the Surprise Ending'', many different media outlets have exposed the truth about Phonius' show after he is told by his boss Alexander that his show has been cancelled. While clearing up the props in the staff room, Phonius and his workers go through the unused props as Phonius states that he wasn't trying to trick anyone. When one person asks about the fake beard, Phonius states that it was supposed to be for Merlin (mountain man Gouripikarn in the original), and person asks about the costume where Phonius states that it was supposed to be for the Mole People Leader (walking Manneken Pis in the original). While he walks out of the TV studio with his stuff, he is approached by Komasan and Komajiro. At the park that night, Phonius explained his motives to Komasan and Komajiro. After telling Phonius that he should film something that is real, Komasan and Komajiro enlist Nate into helping them by summoning a Yo-kai. Nate summons Dromp and Hidabat provides the special potion he ordered to Phonius, so he could see Dromp. Though, after he explains Alexander about his encounter with the Yo-kai, he claims it to be fake. Mr. Phonius claimed that they can do a disclaimer stating that the creatures are depicted as "cutting-edge CGI" since most shows use computer-generated graphics. When Mr. Phonius' latest show "The Unknown Zone" comes out, it depicts Dromp as a bloodthirsty Yo-kai that eats thousands of children each day much to the surprise of Komasan and the annoyance of Komajiro. Season 3 Hailey and USApyon later had their encounter with Mr. Phonius. Trivia *Phonius' name is derived from phony, which is a reference to his many lies during his job as a TV show director. *In [[Hidabat's Secret|EP070]], it was revealed that Hidabat owns a company called Phonius Productions, even though that isn't present in the original version. In other languages * Italian: Falsus Category:Article stubs Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters